The Twin He Never Knew
by My-Edward-1992
Summary: Emmaline Lily-Rose Potter was out to show he brother that he had family, to show him that he wasn't alone anymore. Emma was going to show Harry that she was there help him overcome his fears and defeat the most evil wizard of all time. Together.N/oc, H/H
1. Hi, I'm Emmaline

_**I own nothing. Only Emmaline and the plot belong to me. I do wish I could have Harry even if it will never happen. :)**_

_**Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Emmaline......**_

The night was dark, forbidding even. Nothing but the sound of wind could be heard. A young woman walk swiftly down the alley, a black cloak keeping her hidden from the harsh cold air. She knew what she was about to do could get her thrown into Azkaban for the rest of her life, but it had to be done. Harry Potter had to know who she was. He had to know that he wasn't alone in this cold cruel world. The girl was determined to save him, to help him in his task of defeating the Dark Lord. And in truth she may be the only one truly able to help him at all. After all, isn't that what family does? They help each other, and being Harry's twin sister, you couldn't get any closer to family than that. Dumbledore may have been able to keep her away from him this fifteen years but he couldn't any longer. Young Emmaline Potter was not one to be controlled.

Emmaline was going to show Harry he had family that loved him. She was going to prepare for long battle ahead of him. A long time ago, the night their parents were killed, Dumbledore took Harry to live with their Aunt Petunia thinking that if he lived with someone who had the blood of the person who sacrificed herself for him, never thinking of the fact that Emmaline had the same blood flowing through her. Instead he gave her to an orphanage, believing that no one would ever look there and that she had nothing to do with the prophecy.

When Emmaline got her letter to go to a school that was for witches and wizards she had been shocked. She had always thought that she was just a freak like all of the kids said she was. Emmaline went to a school called Salem's School for Witches and Wizards. There is where she learned who she truly was. As she had never knew her parents she figured that they may have been like her. She spent her free time in the Library reading about wizarding families. In doing so she found the Potter's. Emmaline read all about them she had learned that there had indeed been an Emmaline Potter, and that her whereabouts were unknown, presumed dead the night the rest of the Potters were killed but they never found the body of the infant. She found that the girl had a twin brother, Harry James Potter. From that moment she knew. She knew that she was the missing Potter, she had to be they were the same age and name.

After learning who she was Emmaline never told anyone, feeling that she would be in danger if she did. But she made a promise to herself that she would find him, her brother. As she continued down the path she was walk she felt herself getting nervous. What would he do? Would he hate her? Would he tell her to leave and never come back? Emmaline she hoped he didn't. Ever since she discovered who she was she prepared herself for a war. She trained and learned spells well beyond her years. Emmaline never knew why she felt she had to do this, she just did. And now with the threat that the Dark Lord may be back she knew why. She knew it was her purpose in life to help Harry defeat him and that's what she was going to do! Hopefully he would let her help him.

Finally after what seemed like forever she was there. In front of the house she knew held he brother.

_You can do this!!!_ Emmaline told herself. _How bad can it turn out. _

_Well he think I'm a Death Eater and hex me...._ _No! No, don't think like that everything is going to turnout right. _She yelled at thoughts.

After a good five minutes of trying to build enough courage, she walk slowly up to the door. Emmaline knocked quietly. She could hear someone in side shout at called Boy to answer the door, not thirty seconds later the door opened. Standing there was a tired looking black haired boy with the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The boy asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Hi, My name is Emmaline and I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"That's me, I'm Harry Potter, do I know you?", The boy replied looking at her oddly.

_Holy Merlin!_

"Not yet, but your about too." Emmaline told him with a beautiful smile.

_**A.N. Yes, I know a cliffhanger, I hate them too. But if you want more, you had better review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. I'm Your Long Lost Twin

**I own nothing! Only Emmaline and any other OC I may add later on.**

**Chapter 2: I'm Your Long Lost Twin!**

Today just wasn't his day. Once again Harry Potter awoke with a splitting headache and the yelling of his disgusting relatives. Oh, how he hated living with them. He spent the whole day cooking and cleaning for them as he always did. It made him wonder how they got on without him around.

By the time evening came around Harry was exhausted. What he wouldn't do for a great big bed with silk sheets. As he cleaned off the dining room table after dinner he heard a knock at the door.

"Get that damned door,Boy!!!" Yelled his wonderful Uncle Vernon.....

Harry set the dishes in the kitchen and walked to the door. As he opened, there he saw a beautiful young girl with big green eyes and dark brown hair. With the porch light shining on her, he could see a tint of red in her hair.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Harry asked politely.

"Hi, My name is Emmaline and I'm looking for Harry Potter." The girl told him.

Harry looked at he weirdly. No one ever came to see him, especially not a pretty girl.

"That's me, I'm Harry Potter, Do I know you?"

The girl, Emmaline answered with a big smile one her face, " Not yet, but you're about too."

"May I come in?" Emmaline asked sweetly.

"Look Miss Emmaline..." Harry was cut off .

"Please call me Emma, and it's important I talked to you. I understand that you are cautious of me. I would be too, but you need to hear me out, please." She begged him.

Harry looked behind him to check where the Dursley's were. "Okay... but you need to be very quiet." He told her where his room was and instructed her to stay in there until he came up.

He went into the kitchen to wash the dishes as fast as he could. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust this Emmaline girl. There was something about her that was so familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

When he was finished Harry informed the Dursley's that he was going to bed for the night.

As he walked up the stairs he wondered about this Emma girl. She seemed trust worthy at first glance but he knew by now that not everything is what it seems. He could only hope this didn't come back to bite him in the ass. Harry entered his room quietly, as he did he found her sitting on his bed looking around. When Emma saw him she flashed a bright smile at him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emma asked.

"I had to finish my chores. Now why don't you tell me who you are and what you want from me." He said in a tone that meant he wasn't messing around.

Emma frowned at him, "Well, I'm a witch and before you go running for your wand, I am not a Death Eater!" She pulled up her left sleeve as she spoke. Harry had been moving for his wand until she showed him her arm. He still pulled it out.

"You thing just because you have no mark that I can trust you?" He asked pointing his wand at her.

Emma too pulled out her wand, but she set it on the floor. "See look, I'm not he to harm you or anything. I have something to tell you. It may come as a huge shock but it is true." She told him.

"Well what is it?" Harry just wanted to get this over with already. He had a feeling what ever she was about to say was going to change his life forever.

"Harry, I'm your sister. Your twin sister if you want to be exact. My full name is Emmaline Lily-Rose Potter and you are my older twin by ten minutes." Emma said as if it were nothing , but he could tell by her eyes she was scared and that she meant every word she spoke.

_Impossible _was the last thing he thought before he passed out on the floor.

_**A.N. If you want to find out more, please read and review. :)**_


End file.
